Helpless
by melt0928
Summary: All he could do was stand there and watch her writhe in pain.


There was blood everywhere. There was _so much_ blood everywhere.

The dragon slayer stared at the love of his life with despair in his eyes. She was in pain and there he was; paralyzed with fear. His body simply refused to move to where the beautiful blonde was lying. Natsu clenched his fists as he started shaking. The almighty Salamander, who had fought countless life threatening battles, was feeling extremely powerless as he watched Lucy thrash around in the pool of dark red liquid.

Flashbacks of the past ran across his mind. He could clearly recall the day he met her at Hargeon six years ago. Natsu was instantly mesmerized by her beauty. His impression of Lucy got even better when she treated Happy and him to a scrumptious meal for saving her from the fake Salamander. She talked about his guild with so much passion and he found himself drowning in those beautiful brown eyes. He was slightly disappointed when she left but fate, thank Mavis for fate, brought them back together. Going to Hargeon that day was the best decision he made in his life; ignoring the fact that he didn't find Igneel in the end.

"NATSU!" the celestial mage cried.

Natsu jerked out of his thoughts and his eyes landed back on Lucy. His heart wrenched when he saw the tears in her eyes. He wanted to desperately run up to her and hug her like there was no tomorrow but he couldn't find the will to take a step forward. He continued to watch helplessly as the pool of blood around her grew bigger.

The two of them clicked instantaneously; they fit like two pieces of a puzzle. Natsu was never one to form a team but somehow he wanted Lucy as a partner right after she joined Fairy Tail. He still felt bad for tricking her into forming a team with him but he was afraid that she would reject his idea if he told her straight out that he wanted to be partners. The fire mage was glad Lucy still stuck with him after the mission concerning that perverted politician, Everlue.

Another scream from Lucy brought him back to reality again. She now looked deathly pale. Her breathing was shallow and weak. Natsu had to hold back the urge to regurgitate his breakfast. The scene in front of him was too much to bear. His heart tore at every scream that came out from Lucy's mouth.

It took him two long years to finally realize whatever feelings he felt for the celestial mage had gone way past platonic. Natsu was ecstatic about this new revelation that he ran into the guild and blurted out "I love you!" to the blonde in front of everyone, not even thinking that Lucy might not feel the same way. Thankfully, she did and replied his confession with a soft peck on his cheek. He was the happiest man on Earthland that day.

This was all his fault. She wouldn't be in this state if not for him. She was suffering because of him and he couldn't do anything to help her. For once, the dragon slayer felt weak and useless. What good was he if he couldn't protect the one most precious to him?

Three years into their relationship, he proposed to Lucy in the most unromantic way. Natsu was lucky, he really was one damn lucky guy, that the girl loved him enough to overlook the horrible proposal and say "yes". She became Lucy Dragneel six months later. That was best day of his life.

He promised her a lifetime of happiness. Not pain and suffering. Natsu didn't want to let her down. He was not going to let anything happen to Lucy. The dragon slayer was terrified but he would do anything for his wife. He couldn't lose her. He would die without her.

With a loud roar, Natsu charged towards where Lucy laid, "LUCY!"

He was pulled back in a flash by two pairs of hands. The fire mage tried to worm his way out of their grasp but they were too strong.

"Let me go!" Natsu yelled, struggling.

The only response he received was Lucy screaming yet again.

"Hang in there, Lucy! I'm going to save you!" Mustering all the strength in him, Natsu managed to slip out of his attackers' grip and ran to the blonde.

"I told you to stay back, dragon slayer!" the cranky pink-haired healing mage barked.

"She's going to die! I can't lose her!"

Lisanna rolled her eyes, "Lucy's not going to die, you idiot!"

"B-but there's so much blood!" Natsu wailed.

"It's normal, Natsu-san. Lucy-san will be fine," Wendy assured the older dragon slayer, giving him a soft pat on his arm.

"She's not fine! She's in so much pain!"

"Natsu, calm down! Nothing bad is going to happen to her," Mirajane said.

"Tell the baby not to come out! I'm bringing her home!"

Erza grabbed Natsu's signature scarf and kicked him out of the infirmary, "That's it. You are now banned from the room!"

Natsu pounded on the door, "Erza! Let me in! I need to save Lucy! LUCY!"

Gray and Gajeel dragged the screaming dragon slayer away from the door and threw him onto a nearby bench.

"Jeez, shut up, Natsu. Lucy's going to be fine," Gray said.

"If shrimp can survive it, so can bunny girl," Gajeel agreed. The petite bookworm made a face and smacked her husband with a book.

The frantic dragon slayer would go into a panic attack whenever Lucy screamed. It took nearly all the men present in the guild to prevent Natsu from charging into the room.

After what seemed like an eternity to Natsu, a baby's soft cry emerged from the room. He jerked up and faced the door, in anticipation and fear.

Mirajane opened the door, wearing a huge smile on her face, "Lucy's fine. You may go in and see the both of them."

Without a word, the dragon slayer dashed into the room and found his wife holding their newborn baby in her arms. Lucy looked up and gave him a warm smile, "Hello, daddy. Come say hi to your daughter."

Natsu took hesitant steps towards the bed. His eyes landed on his daughter's sleeping face. He smiled as he stroked the baby's small tuft of light pink hair, "Hey there, little one. I'm your daddy."

"Are you okay?" he asked as pulled Lucy against him.

"More than okay," she replied, snuggling into his arms.

The couple sat in comfortable silence as they marveled at the fact that they were now a family of four; Happy included, of course.

"Lucy?"

"Hmm?"

"Forget whatever I said before. We're not having any more kids."

* * *

**Trololololol.**

**I have no idea how painful childbirth is. Let's just assume it hurts like a bitch in here.**


End file.
